Glinda Crowskin/Ilayuminite
Win against the Boss in Season 3, Chapter ??, Mission ?. Complete research "The Present from the Student". |organization = Crowskin Cult. |health = 2 |health# = 115 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 132 |attack = 3 |attack# = 26 |defense = 2 |defense# = 23 |accuracy = 3 |accuracy# = 23 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 23 |effects = (Temporal) |bio = The ancient forest surrounding Gilneas was never entirely safe, even before it was cursed and transformed into the Witchwood, and entities like Glinda Crowskin are the reason why. For as long as anyone in Gilneas can recall, there have been tales of a sinister crone in the woods who can grant one’s fondest desire — for the modest price of a human heart. It has been confirmed that Glinda Crowskin is the mastermind behind the “Crowskin cult” that has sunk its claws into the city’s underbelly. Her followers believe that Hagatha will grant them power in exchange for devotion. |gender = Female |metal = No. }} |name2 = False Heart |stamina2 = 70% |target2 = Self |cooldown2 = 3 Rounds |hits2 = n/a |hitcrit2 = 100% |type2 = Buff |effects2 = |name3 = Crowskin Pact |stamina3 = 16% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = 2 Rounds |hits3 = 1 |hitcrit3 = 95%/55% |type3 = Ranged Psychic Debuff |effects3 = |name4 = Curse of Weakness |stamina4 = 20% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = n/a |hits4 = n/a |hitcrit4 = 100% |type4 = Debuff Magic |effects4 = (55%) }} Team Up Bonuses: *'Pro-Precog:' Characters for Precognitive Justice. *'Antihero: '''Heroes who are violent vigilantes. *'Alias-Less:' Heroes who go by their first and last name. *'Anything’s Possible: Heroes who can manipulate probability. ' *'Arboreal:' Heroes who are friends to trees. *'Arcane Arts: Heroes who use magic. ' *'Does it Matter:' Heroes who can manipulate matter. *'Familiar'':'' Heroes that summon creatures to attack. *'''Mind Games: Heroes with psychic abilities *'Red in the Ledger: '''Heroes who started their careers as villains. *'Middle-Earth Roleplay: Glinda, Black Knight, Cyclops, etc. *'''Gustave?: The Lizard and Glinda. *'Double, Double, Toil and Trouble: '''Witches team up bonus *'The True Hunter: Kraven tried to hunt Glinda. It ended with him almost dying, physically and mentally. *'''Voodoo You Do: Characters who use Voodoo magic. *'Twist the Dreams: '''Witchwood related characters. *'The Deity and The Cultist: Hagatha and Glinda. *'''Immortal Witches of the Forests: Glinda and Baba Yaga. *'Glindas': Glinda, the Good Witch, and Glinda, Crowskin. Blueprints and Notes: Glinda Crowskin is the so-called Immortal Witch of the Witchwood, a Hearthstone (a card game based on the world of Warcraft) expansion about the twisted area near the city Gilneas, where the most twisted creatures and phenomena take place in, which is why it's also called the Edge of Reality. Glinda Crowskin is someone that enchanted me since the first time I've seen her. She's epic, mysterious and fierce, like Baba Yaga herself, which was the inspiration for Glinda. The first effect Glinda had was that she shuffled her heart into the deck after she died. When you draw the heart, Glinda is summoned once more. This was a clear reference to Baba Yaga, but it had to be changed because an infinite value minion was too strong at the time. It was changed to giving all monsters/minions in your hand Echo, which means you can play them as many times as you'd like while she's alive until you ran out of mana or board space. might be temporal and instead given to Baba Yaga once I make her. Glinda's themes are Corruption (into cultists or not), Echoes of Phenomena and never dying. The echoes are shown in her L1 and 9, as she can use the abilities as much as she wants, as well as with her passive - Echoes of the Witchwood. The Corruption part is her L6 plus the Heart from Immortal Witch of the Woods. Never dying aspect is shown in her Heart passive and L2. Echoes of the Witchwood can activate once per round per character. If the action doesn't have a cooldown, it gains a round CD for that round. Being damaged can come from anything, including DoTs ( ). Glinda starts as a villain. She doesn't have False Heart as an ability, but as a passive - Immune to damage while she has other allies. A-ISO: Can be equipped to Witches only. Effects: Give Me Your Heart!: •''' Defeats normal enemies with less than 20% health '''• Greatly damages bosses with less than 20% health. When this ability defeats a character, gain an Extra Heart. '''Extra Heart - '''When reduced to 0% health, return to 50% and restore Stamina to full. Category:Female Category:90 CP Category:Heroes Category:Blasters Category:Blaster Category:Non-Marvel